Brennan et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,635 discloses silicon carbide fiber reinforced composites which include barium aluminosilicates. Chyung et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,987 describes silicon carbide fiber reinforced aluminosilicate glass-ceramics which include barium oxide and strontium oxide. These may be used at temperature ranges of 1000.degree. C.-1300.degree. C.
Brennan et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,699 is directed to a high strength magnesium aluminosilicate glass-ceramic matrix with silcon carbide fibers and including barium oxide. The matrix may be operated at temperatures at 1200.degree. C.-1500.degree. C. Dumbaugh, Jr. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,634,683 and 4,666,869 disclose barium and/or strontium oxide aluminosilicate glasses.
Beall et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,475 described a glass-ceramic article containing osulmite (barium oxide) and which is capable of being used at temperatures of 1300.degree. C. and higher. The bodies may be used as a matrix for fiber reinforced structures. Gadkaree U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,991 is directed to a ceramic matrix composite on silicon fiber yarns.